


Movin' Out

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [5]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moving day for Cinema Snob and he hasn't finished packing. Luckily his favorite neighbor is willing to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)" is performed by Billy Joel. This doesn't take place at a specific spot in the timeline but is after "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year."

Cinema Snob finished stuffing a few video cassettes into a cardboard box and ran the packaging tape dispenser over the top, sealing it up tight.

“God, this is fucking taking forever.” He wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow and gave the pile of empty boxes sitting before him a look of pure loathing.

“Hmm, well maybe you shouldn’t have left packing until the morning before the movers were coming,” Phelous replied in a lightly sarcastic tone as he carried a few more already sealed boxes down the stairs. Snob rolled his eyes at him.

“Where was that attitude yesterday when all you wanted to do was watch those cinematic abominations ‘Mansquito’ and ‘Flight of the Living Dead’?”

“You said you were in the mood for something scary,” Phelous replied with a shrug.

“Shit, don’t remind me. I didn’t think it’d be possible for me to hate flying any more than I already did,” Snob muttered, shuddering a bit as he tried not to remember that last flick. “The point is, since we were too fucking lazy to do this before, we’re going to be ass-deep in packing peanuts until it’s finished.”

“What a lovely visual image,” Phelous snarked, earning a soft chuckle in response. Snob reached out for the next empty box but stilled his hand when he realized Lloyd had already climbed inside and claimed it as his newest napping spot.

“Aw, come on, boy,” Snob pleaded, stroking the cat’s back softly as he tried to remove him from the container, “can’t you find somewhere else to sleep?” Lloyd squinted up at Snob before curling into a tight ball and lowering his head to rest atop his front paws. Snob sighed. “Phel, do we have any tuna left in the fridge?”

Before Phelous could respond, a sharp rapping on the front door startled them both.

“Do you think the movers came early?” Phelous wondered as he offered a hand to Snob, pulling him up to his feet.

“It’d better not fucking be them,” Snob grumbled as he glanced at a nearby clock. “I told them to be here at one, and it’s barely 9:30.” Continuing to curse and carp all the way to the door, Snob unceremoniously flung it open and snarled, “You better not be trying to tell me about the good fucking word!”

“Oh Snob, the only good words I have for you today are ‘Surprise’, and ‘neighbor’, so: surprise, neighbor!” Even though his head was hidden beneath an armful of empty vodka boxes, Snob was pretty sure Dan that was beaming brilliantly at him. Snob stared back, unamused.

“Dan, what the hell are you doing here? And shouldn’t you be on crutches or something?” he added, glancing down at the ankle that had been twisted mere weeks ago.

“I’ve actually made a full recovery, Snob, but thanks for your concern,” Dan answered, shifting the boxes around so he could peek out at the other man. “Anyway, once I found out today was your moving day, I just knew you’d be scrambling at the last minute to get everything packed up, so here we are with extra supplies and extra hands to lend you, my friend.”

Snob sighed with frustration, not only because of Dan’s unwanted presence but also because of his annoying habit of being able to perfectly predict Snob’s habits, before he thought over what he’d just heard. “Did you say ‘we’?”

“Hey dude!” 90s Kid popped his head into view, nearly giving Snob a heart attack in the process, and held up an enormous roll of bubble wrap he was carrying in his arms. “This stuff is totally awesome for, like, protecting you stuff when you’re moving, and it’s radical for popping too!”

“Great, you brought him along,” Snob said dryly, before he noticed something amiss about his neighbor, or more specifically, his neighbor’s face. “What happened to your goatee, Dan?”

“Oh that?” Dan asked, his eyes lighting up as he brought a few fingers up to run across his stubble-less chin. “I shaved it off.”

“Did you shave it off because you saw me do that in my last review?” Snob asked in an accusatory tone.

“Of course! How can we look the part of best buddies if our facial hair isn’t in alignment?”

“I think you look totally good all shaved like that, Dan,” 90s Kid chimed in. He was rewarded with a quick peck on the cheek that left both him and Dan giggling. 

Snob would have slammed the door on them at this point if he weren’t in desperate need of assistance, and if Phelous hadn’t walked up behind him at that very moment and pulled him into a backwards hug, which effectively pinned his arms to his sides.

“I hope you aren’t thinking about sending away free help, Snob,” Phelous chided in a light tone, growing more amused as Snob struggled to escape his grip. “We really don’t have a lot of options here unless you want to fork over a shit-ton of cash to get this finished in time.”

“I-I know,” Snob muttered, his cheeks reddening slightly as he noticed Dan and 90s Kid were watching him in amusement as well. “Just fucking let go so I can show them what needs to be done, okay?”

“Okay.” Phelous released Snob, watching as he seemed to bite back a barrage of insults and instead led the two visitors into the living room. “Here’s where the bulk of my things are. Just grab whatever shit you can and stuff it into a box, and be careful not to bend any of my Big Boxes, got it?”

“Of course, Snob. Kid and I will treat your things with the utmost care,” Dan assured him before he caught sight of Snob’s soda collection in the next room and made a beeline for it. “Ooh, is that an original glass bottle of Crystal Pepsi?”

“You break that and you know where I’m shoving those shards!” Snob shouted as he hurried after him. Phelous chuckled again, shaking his head at how excited Snob always got when Dan was involved, before he looked down to floor in surprise.

“Hey, kitty.” 90s Kid, who was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, had somehow coaxed Lloyd out of his cardboard bed and gotten the cat to nestle in his lap instead. The teen looked more calm and peaceful than ever as he stroked Lloyd’s head and sides in a tender manner.

“He doesn’t usually like new people so easily,” Phelous said as walked over to stand beside 90s Kid. “He scratched me to hell the first few times I stayed over here.”

90s Kid looked up at him and shrugged. “Oh, uh, I dunno, dude, he seems totally friendly. If you, like, scratch here, under his chin, he totally starts purring and junk.” 90s Kid validated his words with a quick flick of his fingers that had Lloyd sounding akin to a lawnmower.

“Huh, very impressive. You must have the magic touch.” Phelous smiled as he saw 90s Kid blush and fidget slightly at the compliment. It was almost as much fun as making Snob squirm in embarrassed happiness.

“Awwww, you two look adorable!” The two looked up to find Dan staring down at 90s Kid with a look of adoration on his face, while Snob bore his usual scowl.

“What the hell are you doing to my cat?”

“I-I’m just petting him, dude,” 90s Kid quickly answered, his expression growing slightly worried as if fearing he’d done something wrong, before Phelous jumped in.

“He’s also keeping him distracted so we can pack in relative peace. Hurry and hand me a box before he wakes up.”

“Don’t worry, Snob, Kid can be very gentle when the situation calls for it.” Dan said, clapping a hand on Snob’s shoulder so hard that the other man winced and quickly shrugged it off.

“Ugh, fine, just don’t fucking touch me-damn it, Dan!” Snob groaned as he was suddenly squeezed tightly in Dan’s eager arms.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away without your daily Dan hug!”

“Has that become a daily occurrence now?” Phelous wondered, his smile growing as he watched Snob struggle to pull away. “Oh, that’s too bad, Snob. Now that you’re moving, you’ll have to turn it into a weekly or even a monthly event, and I know how disappointing that must be for you.”

“I know, it’s tragic,” Dan agreed with an over-dramatic sigh. “I really have to make this last one count in case we don’t get another hug-pportunity anytime soon!”

“That is not even close to a real word!” Snob snarled before finally pushing Dan back, scowling at him, and then at Phelous for having the audacity to laugh at him, and then at 90s Kid, just because he could. “Okay, enough! Get back to fucking work already before I kick all of you out!”

“Yes sir!” Having had a more than adequate embrace with his favorite friend, Dan went into action at once. First, he handed 90s Kid a box and a pile of movies to pack, since Lloyd had fallen asleep on his lap and it seemed best not to disturb the cat before they were further along with their packing. Then he grabbed some miscellaneous junk from the coffee table, along with the bubble wrap, and set to work protecting his neighbor’s many odds and ends in a thick layer of plastic. After seeing the two work diligently and in relative silence for a few minutes, Snob started to relax.

“That’s better.” Ready to get back into the swing of things, Snob picked up a smaller box and headed for the bookshelf, straining up on his tiptoes to reach the books at the very top. “Urgh…almost got it…come on…God damn it…”

“Here.” Snob flicked his gaze to Phelous in annoyance as he easily scooped up the books before dropping them unceremoniously into the box.

“Why do you always have to be such a fucking giant? That really pisses me off.”

“You want me to kill myself again and see if I regenerate into a new, more compact body?” Phelous offered with a smirk.

“With my luck, you’d only come back taller.” Snob turned and tried again to grab something from the next-highest shelf before he gave up with a groan of aggravation that had Phelous unable to contain that soft, low laugh of his.

“Why don’t you let me take care of the bookshelf and you go pack up somewhere you can reach. I’d suggest the kitchen counter, but I think even that might be too much for your poor little arms to handle.”

“Fuck you!” Snob shot Phelous a look that made it seem like he could devour him alive at any moment, before he unleashed his scowl upon Dan when he heard the other man chuckling at their conversation. “What are you laughing at?”

“Oh Snob, you’re always so funny when you get defensive,” Dan replied in a good-natured manner as he wrapped a few shot glasses in bubble wrap. “I don’t know why you have such a complex about your sweetheart being bigger, taller, stronger, and generally more physically inclined than you.”

“Okay, first of all, don’t fucking call him that, because he’s more of a jackass right now than anything,” Snob commanded, earning an eye roll from Phelous before he continued to empty the bookshelf. “Second, you are one to fucking talk - you’re even shorter than me, and you’re in the same position with him!” He gestured to 90s Kid, who was not so diligently packing tapes at the moment, since he kept getting caught up in reading the descriptions on the back.

“You are absolutely correct, my friend,” Dan agreed, which only made Snob more annoyed.

“Damn it, Dan, doesn’t that bother you even a little? Don’t you ever get into fights because of how fucking annoying it is that he’s so damned tall and you aren’t?”

“Oh, sure we do that.” Dan suddenly turned to 90 Kid and pretended to look angry. “Hey Kid, stop being taller than me!”

“No way, dude,” 90s Kid replied with a laugh.

“Okay then!” Dan looked back at Snob. “See? We have taken that argument to its logical conclusion.”

Snob’s eyes narrowed in obvious disgust, but he just shook his head and sighed. “I'm going to finish packing my room up. If anyone needs me-don’t.”

“Uh, Dan? Is he, like, okay?” 90s Kid whispered as he watched Snob tromp up the stairs. “He seems sorta not-happy right now, man.”

“That’s just how Snob is, Kid,” Dan whispered back, reaching down to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, if he really didn’t want us here, he would never have let us enter in the first place.”

90s Kid shrugged and nodded, willing to trust that Dan understood Snob better than most, and returned to his work. A few quiet hours passed with the four dedicated to boxing up every scrap of Snob’s life, before something caught 90s Kid’s eye.

“Oh wow! Dan, look at this!” Lloyd had finally finished his nap and departed for his water dish, allowing 90s Kid to stand up and move over to his boyfriend’s side.

“What is it, Kid?” Dan asked, looking down at the DVD clutched in the teen’s hands.

“Someone totally made another 'Super Mario Brothers' movie!” 90s Kid happily proclaimed, as he held up the case so Dan could see it better. “There was this amazingly radical movie in the 90s about Mario and Luigi, like, becoming superheroes and saving the world and junk, but it ended all mysterious, and I was so bummed when they never made a sequel. But now there is one! Except they, like, spelled their names wrong or something.”

“Hmm.” Dan’s eyes narrowed as he read the title. “‘Super Hornio Brothers’. Why am I having a sense of déjà-vu right now?”

“Because I already fucking reviewed that piece of shit.” Snob snatched the DVD from 90s Kid’s hands and stared at it with open contempt. “Listen, 90s Kid, this is not a sequel to that other already appalling Mario movie, it’s a porno, so I really don’t think it’s something you’d want to watch.”

“It…it’s what?” 90s Kid blushed deeply as he stared in horror at the case as if it had betrayed him in some unforgivable way. “But…but why would…why would someone make that?”

“Because people will make porn spoofs of anything,” Snob replied matter-of-factly. “Haven’t you seen any of my episodes where I’ve covered other characters who have been desecrated like Mario and Luigi were?”

90s Kid shook his head. “Like, I don’t watch your shows, dude.”

“Oh.” Snob seemed to deflate slightly at this remark so 90s Kid hurried to amend his statement.

“I mean, I wanted to watch ‘em, cuz I know Dan’s totally a big fan of you, but when I started one, Linkara found out and flipped his lid, man. He’s such a bummer sometimes, and he said I couldn’t watch your shows or else he’d cut off my allowance. I-I mean he’d dock my salary, cuz I totally, um, d-don’t get an allowance or anything.”

Snob stared at him blankly for a moment before he dropped the movie into a box and walked into the kitchen. “I’ve gotta get out of here. If I talk to you for too long, I’m gonna get fucking arrested, I just know it.” he muttered, to 90s Kid’s confusion.

“Did I say something wrong, Dan?”

“No, sweetie, you were fine,” Dan said, stroking 90s Kid's arm soothingly. “Snob is just hard to understand if you don’t know how his mind works and believe me, even I don’t understand him all the time.”

“You guys hungry?” The two looked over as Phelous came into the room carrying two plates containing sandwiches and chips. “Want some lunch? You’ve done a lot, so it’s cool if you take a break.”

“Oh, thanks dude! I’m totally starved!” 90s Kid helped him set the plates on the coffee table before he and Dan sat down on Snob’s couch to dig in. “Duuude, you have Coke II? I love that soda!” 90s Kid exclaimed as Phelous returned holding two cans of the beverage.

“Yeah, Snob has quite a collection of this stuff, so he wants you to help yourselves,” Phelous said, offering them the drinks. 90s Kid opened his and gulped down half before sighing in satisfaction.

“That’s totally nice of him! Tell Snob-dude we, like, really wanna thank him!”

“Sure,” Phelous called over his shoulder as he turned to walk back into the kitchen. “But believe me, he’s the thankful one.”

Dan’s grin widened as he heard this and he relished a long sip of the soda that was almost as good as New Coke. “See, Kid? He’s happy we’re helping him, just like I said. I know Snob can seem a bit standoffish, and he’s not always the best neighbor, what with his bouts of naked porch dancing and randomly firing guns into the night, but deep down he’s…he’s really…”

“Dan?” 90s Kid set down his plate and can as he recognized a familiar quiver in his boyfriend’s voice. “Are you okay?” He reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder, and for a second Dan’s expression flickered and his cheerful façade seemed ready to crumble into nothing, but then a loud noise from outside drew their attention. Dan twisted around onto his knees and peered out the front window. “What is it?” 90s Kid asked, also turning his head to look.

“The movers are here.” Dan said it with such a note of finality in his voice you’d think he was talking about a medical diagnosis gone wrong. 90s Kid could see he was struggling to hold something back, but a second later he was smiling widely and looking as if he hadn’t a care in the world. “No time for distractions, Kid. We still have a few boxes to finish packing in here. I’ll just go tell those fellows what they can start loading onto the truck.”

90s Kid nodded and watched Dan run outside before he hurried over to the closest empty box he could find. Dragging out the proceedings was no longer an option.

\-----

Upstairs in his empty bedroom, Snob gazed down at the street, watching as Dan directed the movers. Normally he’d be the one to take control of this type of situation, since bossing people around was one of his favorite pastimes, but today Snob felt like being an observer and letting someone else handle his affairs.

“Hey. Did you finish getting everything in here?” Snob didn’t look back as Phelous walked over to him, and responded only by leaning into him when the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist. “You okay, Snob?”

“I’m really leaving here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” Phelous rested his chin on top of Snob’s head, his hold around him tightening. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“I guess,” Snob admitted, closing his eyes, allowing Phelous’s scent and warmth to envelop him. “I never imagined myself leaving this place.”

“I bet you never imagined half the crazy shit we’d end up doing in this place,” Phelous joked, feeling relieved as Snob gave a short laugh.

“You got that fucking right. My neighbors won’t be sad to see me leave, that’s for sure.”

“I think one or two might.” Phelous said softly. Snob didn’t respond but Phelous noticed that his shoulders tensed. He slid his hands up under Snob’s suit jacket and massaged him gently until the shorter man started to relax one again.

“When I first moved in, I guess I just never imagined myself leaving. I really grew to like this place, you know?” Snob let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, fuck me for being sentimental over a stupid house.”

“Mm, sure, I’ve fucked you for less.” Phelous answered, not smiling again until he heard another chuckle from Snob.

“You certainly have. Shit, if these walls could talk, they’d have so many stories of you fucking me for the most trivial reasons.”

“There is nothing less trivial than learning about the creation of Cookies and Cream Pop-Tarts,” Phelous said, in as serious a tone as he could manage. Snob’s shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his laughter, and Phelous slid his arms back down around him. “Hey, Snob? Want to give this house one last memory?” he asked, his fingers deftly sliding under Snob’s shirt this time. “I’m sure if we’re really quiet, we might not be disturbed…” Snob let out a shudder of desire before he looked back up at Phelous, a hungry smile upon his face.

“You always know just how to cheer me up.”

\-----

“Is this everything?”

Dan bit his lip and tilted his head as he peered inside the living room. “I think so. We’ve taken care of here, the kitchen, and the bathroom, and I’m pretty sure Snob and Phelous brought down everything from the bedroom before you guys got here. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take one final check upstairs.”

“Dude, leave this to me,” 90s Kid said, flashing Dan a confident smile.

“Oh, sure. Thanks, Kid. I’m just going to make sure that everything’s stowed safely back here,” Dan said as he walked up the ramp into the back of the moving van. “Snob would, as you so eloquently put it, ‘have a cow’ if any of his collectibles broke in transit.”

“Totally, man. I’ll be, like, right back.”

90s Kid felt relieved as he went back into Snob’s house because his going in meant Dan wasn’t forced to wander alone through the former home of his favorite friend, which was rather bleak now that it was empty. After checking on Lloyd, who was napping in his carrier, 90s Kid gave a cursory glance to each room on the bottom floor and, upon finding nothing, decided to check the upper level.

“Hey, dudes?” he called out as he walked up the stairs. “Phelous? Snob-dude? Are you, like, up here? The movers are totally waiting to see if they can go, so you got any other stuff for them?”

No one answered, but a sound from the bedroom drew 90s Kid’s attention and he walked over. The door wasn’t completely shut, so he nudged it open and poked his head in. “Uh, guys, are you in-ahh!”

90s Kid felt his face burn bright red when he saw Snob and Phelous on the floor of the room, minus several articles of clothing, and he quickly slammed the door shut. “Sorry sorry sorry!” he screamed out as he scrambled back down the stairs and out the front door. Dan, hearing his cries, hurried out of the truck and over to his side.

“Kid, what’s wrong? Why do you look so upset?”

“Dan!” 90s Kid lunged at him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug before he buried his face in Dan’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to, I swear, I totally swear! I didn’t know they were-and I woulda knocked, but the door was, like, kinda open, and I called out for them, I really did!”

“Kid, Kid, calm down,” Dan said in a choked voice as the force of 90s Kid’s hug took a slight toll on his body. “Sweetie, it’s okay, just tell me what happened.” He walked them over to the porch so they could sit and talk away from the movers, but 90s Kid refused to release his grip on his boyfriend.

“I told you, dude!” 90s Kid wailed, still talking into Dan’s shoulder. “I opened the door and Snob-dude and Phelous were…you know…without clothes and junk…”

“Ooh, really?” Dan’s face lit up as he took in this information. “What position were they in?”

“Dan!”

“Right, sorry,” Dan apologized before he gently pried 90s Kid’s head up so he could look him in the face. “Listen, sweetie, I know that must have been embarrassing for you, but it’s really okay. Snob and Phelous aren’t going to be mad at you, I can almost guarantee it, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“B-but how can they not be mad?” 90s Kid asked in disbelief.

“Kid, think about it. They both knew that we and three other men were out here, coming in and out of this house as we packed the truck up. While they didn’t know it would be you who’d go, they certainly knew that someone would be going up there to check on them eventually, so it wouldn’t make sense to do the wild thing in this situation unless they expected they’d get caught.”

90s Kid lifted his head, still bearing an expression of utter bafflement. “I don’t get it, Dan. Why would they, like, want someone to catch them?”

Dan chuckled and patted 90s Kid’s shoulder. “Oh sweetie, the world is full of people who enjoy the thrill of being discovered while in flagrante delicto. It might seem strange, but it certainly is exciting.”

“Ugh,” 90s Kid responded, shuddering slightly.

“All right, are we about ready to get this show on the road?”

Snob walked out the front door fully dressed, but looking much more relaxed than he had earlier that day. He glanced over at Dan and 90s Kid, the teen cowering slightly behind the older man, but he surprised them both by smiling at them. “I see things are looking good out here. Nice work, Dan.”

“Huh? Oh, uh, thanks, Snob.” Dan was quick to return Snob’s smile and even 90s Kid dared to look at him in slight shock before his gaze darted away again. Phelous exited the house a moment later, carrying Lloyd’s case, and one last suitcase.

“I’m pretty sure that’s everything, Snob. I’ll just get Lloyd in the car and we can get going.”

“Thanks, Phel.” Snob walked over to the movers and spoke briefly to them before they closed the back of the truck and set off down the road. Snob watched them drive off before he headed back to the porch. Dan jumped to his feet, as did 90s Kid, although he remained standing behind Dan like he was a human shield.

“I guess this is it then,” Dan said. His expression was calm and his posture steady, but 90s Kid could hear the small tremor that had returned to his voice. “I really enjoyed being your neighbor all these years, Snob,” Dan continued, his gaze locked with the other man’s. “We’ve had some pretty crazy times together and I’m always going to treasure those moments we shared. Thank you, Snob, and best wishes in your new home.” Instead of going in for his usual hug, Dan merely extended his hand for a shake.

Snob looked down at it before he sighed. “Can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered before he quickly wrapped his arms around Dan in a loose embrace. “Out of all the shitty neighbors I had to deal with, you were…the most interesting…and even though I bitch and moan all the time, I didn’t always hate when you were around, Dan, so…thank you too.”

Dan seemed to have frozen in place once Snob leaned in for the hug, and Snob hoped he’d finally break away from one of these without feeling like his ribs had been bruised, but then Dan’s arms enclosed around him. Snob braced for impact, but he wasn’t prepared for the sniffling sound that came from his perpetually cheerful neighbor.

“I’m going to miss you so m-much!” Dan wailed, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

“I’m still going to be in Springfield, Dan, I’m not fleeing the country or anything,” Snob cried out as he tried to extricate himself from the hug. Emotional outbursts like sobbing made him very uncomfortable.

“You were the best neighbor I ever h-had!” Dan continued, sniffling loudly enough that Snob winced at the sound.

“Ugh, gross! Don’t drip on my fucking suit, Dan! For God’s sake, I’ll still come around and see you every week or so, so stop acting like I’m fucking dying or something!” Snob finally managed to push Dan off him and into the waiting arms of 90s Kid, who quickly pulled the sobbing man close.

“Dan, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Kid. S-sorry about that.” Dan took a few breaths and pulled off his glasses so he could rub his eyes. Once he put them back on, a wavering smile came into place and he turned once more to Snob.

“I-I’ll save a spot for you on poker night. The best seat in the house.”

Snob nodded. “Thanks, Dan. I’d better get going now, before Lloyd wakes up and gets antsy in the carrier.”

“Yeah.” Dan and 90s Kid watched Snob climb in beside Phelous and buckle his seatbelt. He offered a quick wave to the pair, which was met by enthusiastic arm-flapping that continued until the car disappeared into the horizon. Once they were gone, 90s Kid lowered his arm until it landed on Dan’s shoulders.

“Let’s go home, dude.” Dan was at a rare loss for words thanks to the lump in his throat, but he nodded and walked along beside him silently. 90s Kid knew that in time he’d be alright, but until that time arrived, he’d make sure Dan didn’t feel like he was losing anyone else important to him.

\-----

“So, that was more fun than I was expecting.” Phelous adjusted the rearview mirror when they stopped at a traffic light. “We should invite them over once your new place is set up. Maybe we could have an 80s-and-90s-themed horror night.”

After receiving no response, Phelous glanced over to find Snob slumped low in his seat, his head bowed. Before Phelous could ask if he was okay, Snob reached over and took one of Phelous’s hands in his, while the other slid up under his glasses.

“Dust…from the packing…got in my fucking eyes…”

Phelous heard the rasp in his voice and entwined their fingers without a word. Snob didn’t let go for the rest of the trip, and didn’t complain once about how the car seemed to have amassed a large collection of dust as well.


End file.
